Carnotaur FS and CYFTLT
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Just the scenes of Lion King when Simba and Nala reunite. Just with Carnotaurs taking the roles.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Dinosaur or the scene and song of The Lion King, only how the story goes. The characters of Dinosaur belongs to Disney and the scenes and song of The Lion King belongs to Disney. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. I will call the male carnotaur Spike and the female carnotaur Indigo. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

x

 **Carnotaur: Reunion/Can You Feel the Love Tonight**

It was late afternoon in the Hakuna Matata Jungle as Zini the lemur and Aladar the Iguanodon were taking a stroll through the jungle. The two were out and about by themselves while their friend Spike the Carnotaur was somewhere else, still feeling bummed out from the other night. Right now, both the lemur and iguanodon had a skip in their step and sang while walking through the forest. While Zini did the lyrics, Aladar provided the background beat.

 **Aladar:** _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

 **Zini:** _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The Carno sleeps tonight_

Both of them climbed a small hill while still singing…

 **Aladar:** _A-wimoweh, a-wimoweh_

 **Zini:** _In the jungle, the mighty jungle_

 _The Carno sleeps to…_

As Aladar begins to climb after Zini, a blue beetle landed the lemur and caught the iguanodon's attention. Aladar smacked his lips at the tastiness of the bug and slunk after it when it walked off. Zini, not knowing that his friend had disappeared, couldn't hear the beat from his friend and shouted, "I can't hear you, buddy. Back me up!"

Then he jumped over a small root and sang…

 **Zini:** _A-wiiiiii_

 _Iiiiii-iiiiii-iiii_

 **Zini while shaking his body:** _A-Pumbaa-bum-baa-weh_

When he still didn't hear the beat, he took a deep breath and looked back while asking, "Aladar?" Then he noticed that he was alone in the jungle and called out, "Aladar?"

Aladar hummed as he followed the beetle closely. He was surprised when the beetle opened its wings and took off. The blue beetle landed on a fallen log and sat still. A smile grew on Aladar's face as he started to stalk towards the bug. But he had to hide with his back pressed up against a tree when the beetle turned around. When the beetle turned back around, Aladar licked his lips as he slowly made his way to the log. The iguanodon tried to jump over the log, but struggled a bit as he attempted to climb over. A sudden snap from behind spooked Aladar, making him turn his head and ask, "Zini?"

All he saw was the forest and empty grassy plains that stretched from the tree line. When he didn't see any signs of his lemur friend, Aladar shrugged it off before he kept climbing over. The iguanodon then raised his head as he stood in front of the beetle. But the beetle took a step forward before once again opening its wings and took flight. That's when Aladar noticed something coming towards him in the tall grass. It looked as if it were Spike. But then he noticed that this Carnotaur was blue in scale color, not too mention the hungry green eyes and growling as she approached.

The eyes were enough to strike fear into Aladar as he screamed at the top of his lungs. This caused the blue Carnotaur to charge at him. Aladar scrambled backwards before fully turning to run. The Carnotaur crushed the log underfoot with ease as she chased him. Aladar ran as fast as his herbivore legs could carry him, but the Carnotaur continued the chase. The iguanodon ran around trees and jumped over rocks as he tried to lose her, but she was able to follow his movements with ease. The Carnotaur roared as she chased him. Zini could hear the sounds of the chase and called out, "Aladar?"

The Carnotaur chased the iguanodon onto a giant tree root before he made an immediate turn. She had difficult keeping up with him, but was able to keep up none-the-less. Zini ran to where could hear the chase and shouted, "Aladar! Aladar!"

Aladar broke through some bushes in his mad attempt to escape being eaten. The Iguanodon saw a large root and thought that he could squeeze through.

Just as Zini jumped over one root, Aladar tried to go through the root. His sudden appearance made Zini nearly jump out of his skin. When he calmed down enough, he asked the frantic Iguanodon as Aladar tried to pull himself through, "Aladar, Aladar! Hey, what's going on?"

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Aladar shouted in his face, making his fur fly backwards. This confused as he jumped onto Aladar's back and then onto the log while asking, "Huh?"

Then he saw the blue Carnotaur crashing through the foliage of the jungle. He too became afraid and shouted, "Whoa!" Then jumping down behind the iguanodon he shouted as he tried to push his friend out, "Jeez, why do I always have to save your… AH!"

He looked back and screamed when he saw that she had come even closer. The blue Carnotaur roared as she was nearly within striking distance. But just as Zini thought that this was the end, a large shadow loomed over him as Spike rushed past them. The blue Carnotaur became shocked for a moment at the sight of the red and white scaled Carnotaur. But her shock would become into anger as Spike used his head to knock her onto her back. Spike stood over her as he tried to bite at the female. She moved her head out of the way before he could harm her and kicked him away. As she rose to her feet, both Carnotaurs growled and roared at each other. Zini jumped in fright when Spike and the blue Carnotaur crashed heads together with a loud crack. Zini patted Aladar's back and tried to keep him calm by saying, "Don't worry, buddy. I'm here for ya. Everything's going to be okay."

Aladar tried to see over the tree root but couldn't. Spike was able to get one of the blue Carnotaur's horns into his mouth and pulled her along. He used his strength to throw her into a tree. The blue Carnotaur crashed into the tree and caused it to break and lean a little to the side. Spike charged at the female and caused them both to crash through the rest of the tree. They stood up again and this time it was the female that knocked him back with a swing of her tail. Zini jumped on the log as he shouted to Spike, "Get her! Bite her head!"

Spike and the female were pressed up against each other as he tried to bite at the back of her neck. They separated for a moment snarling at each other. The blue Carnotaur used her tail for balance as she used one of her feet to kick Spike in the face. Zini was still jumping and shouting from the side, "Go for the jugular! The jugular!" He stopped after the jump and turned back to Aladar and somewhat smugly said, "See, I told you he'd come in handy." Then he looked back to the fight.

Spike rushed at the blue Carnotaur again, and used his shoulder to knock her onto her back. But she planted her feet against his belly and pushed them both up. They flipped through the air with the blue Carnotaur coming out on top. As he crashed on the ground, Spike came up a little before she used her foot to push him back down against his chest. The blue Carnotaur growled and panted as she stared down at her defeated foe. But Spike wasn't in a battling mood anymore as he looked up to the female in shock before saying, "Indigo?"

This caused the blue Carnotaur's face to soften before she backed off of him and stood a few feet away. Spike rolled over and then stood up before walking over to her and asked with a smile, "Is it really you?"

"Who are you?" The blue Carnotaur asked, confused about who he was. The red and white Carnotaur's face brightened even more as he revealed, "It's me. Spike."

"Spike?" Indigo asked, leaning forward to look at him better and wondering if it really was him. Spike still had a smile as he nodded to confirm it. Indigo's face lit up before she cried out, "Whoa!"

"Whoa!" Spike cried out as well. Then both Carnotaurs ran forward and butted heads together before they circled each other to get a good look at each the other as she asked, "How did you…"

"Wow!" Spike cried in astonishment to see her as Zini's face fell in shock and disbelief. Indigo then asked him, "Where did you come from?"

"This is gr… It's so great to see you!" Spike said in joy. Zini jumped down from the root and tried to ask, "Hey, what's going on here?"

"What are you doing here?" Spike asked her. Then she turned it around by saying, "What do you mean, 'what am I doing here', what are you doing here?"

Zini moved in between the two and tried to avoid being stepped on before stood between them before shouting, "HEY! What's goin' on here?"

This made both Carnotaurs looked down to the lemur before Spike happily explained with both of them smiling, "Zini, this is Indigo. She's my best friend."

"Friend?" Zini asked in disbelief with his hands on his hips. Spike still smiled before he turning to the stuck Iguanodon and shouted, "Yeah. Hey, Aladar, come over here."

Aladar had finally gotten himself unstuck and looked back with a, "Huh?"

"Indigo, this is Aladar. Aladar, Indigo." Spike introduced as the iguanodon walked over. Aladar had gotten over his fear of her and said with a smile, "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"The pleasure is all mine." Indigo graciously said. Zini became lost in greetings and said, "How do you do-" Then he remembered what just went down and said, "Whoa, whoa! Time out! Let me get this straight."

He pinched his nose as he tried to make sense while saying as he pointed to Indigo, "You know her," Then he pointed to Spike, "she knows you." But then he pointed to Aladar as he said, "But she wants to eat him," before saying, "and everybody's okay with this?"

Then he questioned as he jumped up and down while flailing his arms, "DID I MISS SOMETHING!"

"Relax, Zini." Spike said when he lowered his head to Zini's level, earning a look from the lemur. What Indigo said next made Spike raise his head, "Wait till everyone finds out you've been here all this time."

Then she became serious as she said, "And your mother, what will she think?"

This spooks Spike as it made him think to what Scar said to him long ago. Then he tried to ease the situation by saying, "She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know."

"Of course they do." Indigo argued, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"They do?" Spike asked with a raised eyebrow. Her face fell when she said, "Yeah. Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" The red and white Carnotaur asked. He wondered what else his uncle told them and asked, "What else did he tell you?"

"What else matters?" Indigo chuckled before sounding happy, "You're alive." Her face brightened up even more as she said, "And that means, you're the king."

Spike's face had a look of surprise from this while Zini became skeptical, "King?" He blew a raspberry before walking over and leaning against Spike's foot and said while she lowered her head, "Lady, have your got your Carnos crossed!"

"King?" Aladar asked in awe. Spike became surprised at his when the Iguanodon crawled on his knees as he came closer. "Your Majesty, gravel at your feet." Then Aladar did his best to take one of Spike's arms with his hands and when he was able he noisily kissed the hand.

"Stop it." Spike said in irritation as he walked away from the odd Iguanodon. Even Zini was annoyed as he walked over to Aladar and said, "It's not gravel, it's grovel." And he pushed on the Iguanodon's snout as he said while thinking it's funny, "And don't! He's not the king." But he became serious when he turned to the red and white scaled Carnotaur and asked, "Are ya?"

"No." Spike was quick to say. This confused Indigo as she questioned, "Spike!"

"No, I'm not the king." Spike argued about it. He didn't want to talk about it by saying as he walked away, "Maybe I was gonna be, but that was that was a long time ago."

"Let me get this straight." Zini said as he placed on his hands on his hips. He didn't fully understand it as he questioned the Carnotaur, "You're the king? And you never told us?"

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Spike reassured as he turned to look down at Zini. But Zini raised a fist as he excitedly said, "But with power."

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" Indigo asked with a polite smile. But it faded when Zini patted Aladar's snout while saying, "Hey, whatever she has to say, she can say in front of us, right, Spike?"

Spike then said, "Mm, maybe you'd better go."

Zini's face fell before he raised his arms in disbelief, "It starts." But he took the message and turned to leave. But not before saying, "You think you know a guy."

Aladar groans as he follows Zini into the foliage. Spike sighed before he looked over to Indigo and said, "Zini and Aladar, you learn to love 'em."

But his face fell when he noticed her moving away with a saddened frown on her face. He became concerned that something was wrong and asked, "What?" He walked to stand beside her and asked, "What is it?"

She was a little hesitant with her head hanging and quietly said, "It's like you're back from the dead." She looked him in the eye and said with a shake of her head, "You don't know how much this will mean to everyone." She looked down as if feeling hurt as she said, "What it means to me."

"Hey, it's okay." Spike said to reassure her. Indigo pressed her head to his chin as she said, "I've really missed you."

Spike was a little shocked by her boldness, but it quickly passed as he pressed his head against hers while saying, "I've missed you, too."

The sun was beginning to set as they both made gently growling sounds.

The two kept rubbing heads as they were being watched from a distance. Zini and Aladar watched the two Carnotaurs from the cover of some bushes. They both had different feelings about this. While Aladar didn't seem to mind too much about their romance, Zini didn't like it at all. He snorted before saying while throwing off his cover, "I tell you, Aladar. This stinks."

Aladar pushed the leaf covering him and had an apologetic face as he said, "Oh, sorry."

"Not you! Them!" Zini said as he gestured towards the two Carnotaurs. Both Spike and Indigo were walking away from the clearing as Zini said, "Him, her, alone."

"What's wrong with that?" Aladar asked, not fully understanding. This is when Zini started to sing about how bad was becoming…

 **Zini:** _I can see what's happening_

"What?" Aladar asked, still confused.

 **Zini:** _And they don't have a clue_

"Who?" The Iguanodon asked as he looked down to the lemur

 **Zini:** _They'll fall in love_

 _And here's the bottom line_

 _Our trio's down to two_

"Oh." Aladar said as he finally knew what Zini meant.

 **Zini in a mock French accent:** _The sweet caress of twilight_

Then the lemur jumped onto the Iguanodon's neck and pretended to look around in wonder…

 **Zini:** _There's magic everywhere_

Then with his torso sliding down Aladar's nose he basically complained…

 **Zini:** _And with all this romantic atmosphere_

 _Disaster's in the air_

Aladar followed Zini's hand when the lemur became dramatic while thinking about what Zini meant.

With Spike and Indigo

 **Neera:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

In another part of Hakuna Matata Jungle, Spike had led Indigo to a place where a beautiful waterfall ran into a pond. Indigo took the lead down an easy slope and further ahead. When she reached the bottom of the slope and onto a stepping stone path along the water. Spike got really close before she backed up onto a path behind the falling water. Spike then took the other path and looked at her through a gap in the falls. They switched sides before going back with both Carnotaurs staring into each other's eyes. Spike and Indigo then walked side by side at the end of the stone path.

 **Neera:** _The world for once_

 _In perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

The two Carnotaurs moved to two close spots along the river and leaned down to take a drink of water. As they lapped up the water, they began to think about what they should talk about after a long time apart…

 **Spike:** _So many things to tell her_

 _But how to make her see_

Spike looked over to her as he took in a few gulps of water. She noticed him staring and looked to him with her own smile before goin back to drinking. He thought about telling her why he left, but scorned the thought…

 **Spike:** _The truth about my past_

 _Impossible, she'd turn away from me_

Indigo took a few more laps of water, she stopped and raised her head to look at Spike. She was still confused about why he wouldn't…

 **Indigo:** _He's holding back, he's hiding_

 _But what I can't decide_

She looked to Spike when a smirk formed on his face. Then he ran past her with the smile still on his face. This confused her even more as she watched him…

 **Indigo:** _Why won't he be the king I know he is?_

 _The king I see inside?_

Spike came running back with a vine in his mouth. Indigo had to move out of the way to avoid being rammed. Spike jumped off the ledge and let the vine carry him into the air before letting go. The red and white scaled Carnotaur landed in the water with a huge splash.

 **Chorus:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _The peace the evening brings_

Indigo looked to the water for any signs to see if he would come up. When she didn't see any bubbles or anything she began to worry. What she didn't know was that Spike had moved to a spot where he could come up behind her. While the blue Carnotaur was looking for him, Spike silently moved behind her and used his head to push her into the water. He followed in with another giant splash. Both Carnotaurs came up to the surface with Indigo gasping for breath. She quickly made her way to a part of the shore which was easier to climb. She walked a foot away from the pond. When Spike climbed out he still had a grin on his face. Indigo gave him an annoyed but amused look before she used her head to push him back in with another giant splash.

 **Neera:** _The world for once_

 _In perfect harmony_

 _With all its living things_

Spike chased Indigo through an open field. Their running caused a few small birds to fly away to avoid being stepped on. They reentered the forest as Spike chased her down a slope. Indigo turned to face them as the two love birds began to play fight. Indigo playfully tried to nip her friend while he moved back. Then taking a chance, Spike tackled into her and it sent the two tumbling down a hill.

 **Neera and Chorus:** _Can you feel the love tonight?_

 _You needn't look too far_

At the end of the hill and the tumble, they landed in a heap with Spike on top. Both Carnotaurs laugh from their fun as Spike stood up and rolled Indigo over with a nudge of his head. They kept laughing as Indigo stood on her own two feet. The blue scaled Carnotaur stopped laughing and looked at her red and white friend before moving forward and licking his cheek. This caused Spike to look surprise before looking at her. She gave him a loving smile which he returned with his own.

 **Neera and Chorus:** _Stealing through_

 _The night's uncertainties_

 _Love is where they are_

The two then moved forward, lost in each other's eyes and rubbed their necks together as a symbol of their love.

Back with Zini and Aladar

Tears welled in Zini's eyes at the thought of losing their friend.

 **Zini:** _And if he falls in love tonight_

Aladar sniffs as well at the thought. Zini looked up to Aladar with sadness on his face.

 **Zini:** _It can be assumed_

The little lemur hugged Aladar's side as he began to weep. Aladar then took up the song as he patted Zini's back to comfort him.

 **Aladar:** _His carefree days_

 _With us are history_

Both Zini and Aladar became distressed as they dramatically raised an arm and sang…

 **Zini and Aladar:** _In short, our pal_

 _Is doomed_

Then both lemur and iguanodon looked to each other before breaking out into tears. They both couldn't bear the thought of losing their best friend as tears flew from their eyes in arches.

x

Author's Note: And with that my second FS/CYFTLT fan fic is done. I still have plenty more planned and they will be here sooner or later. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
